Tokyo Mew Mew Truth or Dare
by The-Awesomeness-Person-123
Summary: Just another Tmm ToD ! My first ever story ! So just read! I suck at Summaries Rated T Please no dares over the T rating! Well i might aswell put in some of the Pairings (yes i know my pairings) TxP PxZ RxM KxI
1. Chapter 1

_**Welcome to the next chapter of Tokyo Mew Mew truth or dare!**_

_**This is my first story so please don't hate!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew! Only in my dreams **_____

_**Just to let people know there will be no Tree-Hugging Baka in this story so that means Ichigo is single **______**he is dead to me I just hate him!**___

Meg: Hi there everybody! Welcome to my Truth or Dare! I got some hostess! Yay! I feel Horrible though because I can only have two more! :( Please send me some dares! I have got the 5 names here! Okay here we go… the first person is... *drum roll* IZzie!

*Rainbow coloured smoke comes and IZzie is there*

IZzie: WH-Where am I? I was helping my mum a second ago?

Meg: You have been chosen to be a Hostess in my Tokyo Mew Mew truth or dare!  
IZzie: *Fangirling*

Meg: Okay just let her fangirl. I will now Bring the next Hostess in It is …. Candy!

*gold smoke comes and Candy is there*

Candy: where the heck a... *See's Meg, so she stops*

Candy: OMG! It's MEG *runs to Meg and Hugs her to death*

Meg: Yes it is me! Now do you know while you're here?

Candy: Umm *looks around the room* No?

Meg: you have been chosen to be the 2nd hostess in my Tokyo Mew Mew Truth or dare!

Candy: * faints*

Meg: Oh no! *helps Candy get up*

Candy and IZzie: so where is the cast of TMM?

*Random smoke comes and the cast of TMM is there*

Meg: There they are.

The cast of TMM: OH NO! IS THIS ANOTHER TMM ToD! (Na No Da *pudding's voice*)

All 3 hostess: Yes *laughs evilly*

The cast of TMM: *Gulp*

Meg: Okay Candy do you want to read out the dares?

Candy: YES!

Meg: okay *hands Candy a piece of paper*

Candy: Okay first dare. Ichigo You have to Bake Ryou some chocolates

Ichigo: Okay whatever. *goes to the kitchen and starts to cook*

Candy: Next one. Mint you have to live in a farm for a Chapter.

Mint: Noo... *goes on for like 2-3 more minutes*

Candy: Meg can you help me here!

Meg: *poofs Mint out of the room and on a farm*

Meg: There you go.

Candy: Thanks Okay, Instead of letting everyone do there dares when they get them. I will read them all out now and then you guys do it.

Okay 3rd dare: Keiichiro Help Ichigo bake the chocolates for Ryou. Pudding Go on a date with Taru-Taru. Taruto go on a date with Pudding. Lettuce ask Ryou out. Ryou reject Lettuce then ask her out 5 minutes later. Kisshu ask Ichigo out before she gives Ryou the chocolates. Pai admit who you like. Zakuro admit who you like.

Keiichiro: Okay. *walks over to Ichigo who is making the chocolates*

Pudding: Yay Yay Yay Yay! I get to on a date with my Taru-Taru Na No Da

Taruto: *Blushing* I don't care let's just get it over with *rolls eyes *

Meg & candy: *pushes them out the door with a picnic basket and points to a big tree*

Pudding: Yay! *runs while pulling Taruto out the door with her*

Taruto: Oh no.

IZzie: Hey I am part of this story to! *pouts*

Meg: I know! Next chapter you and the Mystery quest will be the Head Hostess okay?

IZzie: Okay * Smiles*

Candy: can we get on with this?

Meg: Oh right okay!

Lettuce: * walks up to Ryou* Ryou WI- will you go oo-out with me-e?

Ryou: No Sorry! *walks away*

Lettuce: *crying in the corner*

_**(A/N This part is in-between the time-frame of 5 minutes because of Ryou's dare) **_

Meg & IZzie: * walks over to lettuce and comfits her*

Zakuro & Pai: *Try to sneak out of the room but Candy catches them*

Candy: Hey! Where do you think you're going!

Zakuro & Pai: We don't want to answer them!

All 3 Hostesses: TOO BAD EVERYONE ELSE HAD TO DO IT!

Zakuro: okay. I like Pai *Looks at ground*

Pai: Rea-Really?! I like you too

Zakuro: *looks up and Hugs Pai* Yay!

The rest of TMM *except Tart and pudding*: Aww

_**(A/N after the 5 minutes) **_

Ryou: * walks over to lettuce* Lettuce um will you go out with me?

Lettuce: Umm let me think umm NOOOO! *then slaps Ryou across the face which gives him a red hand mark*

The rest of the cast of TMM *except Tart and Pudding*: *draws dropped*

IZzie: Okay. Kisshu do you remember your- Where's Kisshu?

Meg: Over there *Point to Kisshu over next to Ichigo*

Kisshu: Um Ichigo Will you go out with me?

Ichigo: Yes Yes! * hugs Kisshu*

Candy: Okay now Ichigo have you finished with the chocolates

Ichigo: yes *gives a box of chocolates to Ryou*

Ryou: *takes the box* um thanks. *eats one* wow these are good

Ichigo & Keiichiro: Thanks

Candy: Okay that's all for today! Thank you for reading!

IZzie: umm where is Tart and Pudding

Everyone: *confused look*

Lettuce: Look over here *points out the window towards the Big tree*

Meg: Aww that's sooo cute

IZzie: what is?  
Meg: Tart and pudding!

Everyone: * look's out the window and see's tart (against the tree) and pudding on his chest asleep* Aww

The 3 hostess: Okay this is really the end of this chapter see ya next time

_**Thank you for reading my first story **____** next chapter will be up soon I hope **___

_**IZzie: so I will be hosting the next story with just the mystery quest?**_

_**Meg: Yep! **_

_**IZzie: YAY! Anyway who is the Mystery Quest? **_

_**Meg: if I told you then it wouldn't be a mystery now would it?  
IZzie: No you right **_____

_**Candy: Bye! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey Guys I'm Back XP! Sorry I have not updated sooner I was busy because of Christmas and stuff!**_

_**I just want to Thank Mew Isabella for her review! **_

_**Okay so in this chapter we have a mystery quest! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not (or ever will) own TMM **_

Meg & Candy: Okay so we will be going bye!

IZzie: where are you going?

Meg: remember you and The Mystery Quest will be hosting tonite!

Mystery quest: can I be introduced now?

Meg: Yep sure! Okay everyone our mystery quest is Meimi Tanaka!

Meimi: Hey!

IZzie: Okay Bye Meg and Candy.

Meimi: Okay bye

Meg & Candy: byes *leaves*

Cast of TMM: Okay so are we doing this or what? (Na No Da)

Meimi: Yep! Umm IZzie do I do the truths and you the dares?

IZzie: Yep! *Hands Meimi the truths* okay I will go first!  
Meimi: Okay

IZzie: Ryou: who do you love? Pai: I dare you to ask Zakuro on a date and then take her to a fancy restaurant

Ryou: *sweatdrop* umm *Mumbles Mint under his breath*

IZzie: Sorry I didn't hear you?

Ryou: *whisper in IZzie's ear 'Mint'*

IZzie: really?! Okay He likes you *Points to mint*

Mint: re-eally?! I Like you too *hugs Ryou*

Ryou: *smiling*

IZzie: okay? Let's move on okay Pai your sho- where's Pai and Zakuro?

Pudding: they Left to go to some restaurant called Puccini's _Restaurant_ Na No Da

IZzie: Okay on to you Meimi for the Truths

Meimi: Okay! Kisshu: why did you fall in love with Ichigo, Ichigo: why did you use to love the Baka?

Mint: why do you like tea so much?

Kisshu: Because She's Pretty, Nice, awesome *Goes on for ages)

Meimi: Okay we get it! Okay Ichigo your turn

Ichigo: Umm I don't know I think I was on drugs or something for the whole series!

The hostess, the cast of TMM and even Ichigo: *Laughing their a***s off*

Meimi: Okay Mint!

Mint: I love tea it just calms me down if I was not drinking I would end up more hyper then Pudding!

Meimi: How does that work? O.o

Mint: Because I put a special pill in there that culms me down Okay!

IZzie: Pai and Zakuro are back!

Meimi: Okay! *walks over to them and pulls Pai away from Zakuro*

Meimi: *whispering* did you have fun?

Pai: Yep!

Meimi: okay then! Okay! Well that is all the dares ad truths we have for today

Meg & candy: *walks in* Heey ppls

IZzie: Runs over to them and hugs them!

Meimi: well Good bye Everyone Cya on the next chappie of this TMM ToD

_**Well thanks for reading my story sorry for it being short **_____

_**In the next Chapter there is going to be a little surprise to the story! **_____

_**Please review! Did you like it, Hate it, despise it, or Love it **_

_**I am free for you to tell me if I need improvement! I will take it in to consideration **_


	3. AN

_**Hey it's me again sorry for not Posting recently!  
**_

_**I am sorry to say that I am discontinuing this story because I felt like I left it to long, and I have major writers block in our to do the dares and I have lost interest in it **_

_**Sorry **____** don't hate me **_

_**Well keep reading my stories(I will make some more) I have been writing asome stories for some T.V. shows !  
well bye again super super sorry! **_


End file.
